Past effect
by seantomoe
Summary: Suite de Allegiant / Tobias après avoir été l'assistant de Johanna, devient le gouverneur de la ville. Et le jour de son accession Tris revient d'entre les morts. Elle n'a pratiquement aucun souvenir des trois dernières années. Tobias n'arrive pas a comprendre comment elle pu survivre. Cependant les événement n'annonce rien de bon.


**Bonjour a tous moi c'est seantomoe, on a cas dire Sean. Alors pour la première fois je me lance dans la fanfiction. Effectivement j'ai lu divergent la trilogie et je ne voulait pas rester sur la fin de allegiant. J'espère que j'aurai quelque commentaire, positif négatif peut importe tant que je pourrai progresser et que c'est commentaire sont constructif. **

**Bref l'histoire ce tournera sur Tris et Quatre. J'essayerai d'altérer les deux points de vue comme dans le dernier tome. **

**Chapitre 1 : Tris **

« Puis-je être pardonnée pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?

Je l'espère.

Je le peux.

Je le crois. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, comme si je remontait à la surface de l'eau après mettre noyé. Je ouvre doucement mes paupières. Je suis dans une salle pleine de lumière. Je mets un certain temps à adapter ma vision. Et me rend compte que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital. Je ne comprends pas. Mon dernier souvenir et celui de ma mère qui me prend dans ses bras. Puis petit à petit je me remémore les derniers évènements. Le sérum de la mort, David, le coup de feu. Mon sang dans le cou. Que c'est-il passé. Je ne comprends pas. Une femme avec une blouse blanche arrive dans la pièce où je me trouve.

**- Beatrice calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je pense que vous avez énormément de question. Je vais appeler le responsable. **

**- Où est ce que je suis ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? **

Et puis une image s'impose dans ma tête. Tobias. Où est-il ? Mon cœur se sert. Il doit surement penser que je suis morte… Il doit m'en vouloir. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, son regard me manque. Que s'est-il passé depuis que je me suis pris une balle dans le cou. Pourquoi Tobias n'est pas là ? Qu'a-t-il pensé quand il a appris que je me suis sacrifié à la place Caleb. Je reste seule dans ce lit avec mes interrogations qui me ramène toujours à Tobias.

Plus-tard dans ce qui me semble être la journée, enfaite je ne sais pas si il fait jour ou si il fait nuit car il n'y a aucune fenêtre dans la pièce ou je suis, enfin un moment après mon réveil, David entre dans la pièce. Mon première reflexe est de regarder autour de moi pour trouver un objet que je pourrai lancer dans le cœur de cette homme qui ma tiré dessus.

**- Ecouter Beatrice calmez-vous. Vous ne pourrai pas me tuer aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer. Tout d'abord vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant trois ans à la suite du coup de feu. Vous avez survécu au sérum de la mort et une équipe s'est chargée de vous sauver la vie. Avec beaucoup de chance vous avez survécu. Maintenant que vous vous êtes réveillé vous allez pouvoir servir le plan que le gouvernement des états unis a mit au point. **

Je regarde cette homme, qui ma tiré dessus avec le plus dur regard de dégout que je peux avoir. Il vient de me dire trois ans dans le coma. Trois ans. Tobias me croit morte. Comment a-t-il réagit à la nouvelle ? A-t-il pleuré ? A-t-il crié ? A-t-il pété les plombs ? Il est du genre à ne rien montrer, alors il a du s'énerver. Devoir le quitter fut la chose la plus dure que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère mourir malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, malgré sa traitrise. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour moi ? Je veux revoir Tobias. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur. Me sentir en sécurité comme seul lui pouvait me le faire sentir. Je pose ma main sur mon cou, à l'endroit de la blessure, j'ai une cicatrice apparemment.

**- Ce que je veux dire Beatrice c'est que en trois ans le monde à changer. La vie a continué. Mais c'est fini maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, le plan va pouvoir commencer. Je vais d'abord vous injecter le sérum de l'oubli des altruiste pour que vous oubliiez cette petite conversation privée. Ensuite nous vous injecterons un sérum amélioré pour les GP qui nous permettra de vous contrôler à distance comme dans les simulations des audacieux il y a quelque année. Vous servirez ainsi mes intérêts ainsi que celui du gouvernement américain. **

**- Mais pourquoi faites vous cela ? **

Voilà tout ce que j'ai répondu, tellement abasourdit par les révélations qu'il vient de me faire. La colère monte en moi. Ne pourrai-je jamais être heureuse ? Faudra-t-il toujours que je lutte… Et une première seringue s'enfonce dans mon cou, un peu en dessus de ma cicatrice. Et la deuxième suit juste après. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver mais je sens ma mémoire m'échapper.


End file.
